


cachorrito

by forthefluff



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthefluff/pseuds/forthefluff
Summary: ram's dog had a puppy and he wanted king to meet him
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Kudos: 117





	cachorrito

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im sorry in advace cause 1st: english is not my first languaje and im still trying to manage it and 2nd: this is the first time i do this so is pretty bad sjsjdjd so anyway hope u can get trought this 🙏

"ram, are you sure about this?" king asked, while their intertwined hands were swaying at their sides  
"yes," ram answered "he's really small he wouldn't do anything to you trust me"  
"but ram..." king hesitated "you have fear of kids, and they're really small"  
ram stopped at the front of his house, getting king to look him in the eyes "look, i wouldn't let anyone or anything bad happen to you, you have to trust me. if you would want me to give another chance to your cousins i would, i know you are going to be with me"  
with that look and those words coming out of ram's lips, king was ready to take on this  
"ok.. I'll do it for you" king said "so if in anytime soon, we move in together, you can have a dog without me being afraid of it"  
ram smiled widely at those words  
"i hope is this one, im really fond of him" ram said while he open the door, so king could enter his house  
they took of their shoes and moved to ram's living room, that afternoon his family was out, so ram took advantage and brought king with him  
king looked nervous  
"the big dogs are in the backyard, don't worry about them" ram comforted his boyfriend "do you want anything to drink?"  
"uh.. no it's ok... i want to meet the puppy" he touched the back of his neck  
"this is what we're going to do" ram stood in front of king "you're going to stand here, and im going to let the puppie out, ok? if you dont like it, you just tell me, i promise you he won't hurt you"  
king nodded  
ram dissapeared for a moment, and then he heard little barks, and ram's voice saying hi to the puppy, he guessed  
ram prefered to bring the puppie with him in his arms, so king wouldn't run  
and so he did, he appeared in the living room again but with a puppie in his arms  
"this is it" he said while he showed the puppie to king who had his two eyes really open, an expression who said that he maybe was going to run  
the puppy was a little grey-white mixed husky.  
"please, don't put him down" king begged "you said he was going to be small" he whispered  
"he's 3 months old, king," ram put the puppy close to his chest, while he tried to lick his face  
king looked at the moment, his boyfriend trying to not let the tongue of the little puppy touch his face  
"you can put him down, he's bothering you, it's fine" king softly said.  
"you sure?" ram looked at king's face  
"don't ask, cool boy."  
ram put the puppy down and he ran to king's legs jumping around him, king closed his eyes quickly with his hands made fists and not moving an inch  
ram called the dog, so he went back to him, and walked towards king who didn't open his eyes yet, putting a hand on his boyfriend's cheek  
king bend towards the touch, and let his eyes open, finding ram's  
-relax.  
-relax me, then- he clearly asked  
then king felt ram's lips on his  
ram kissed him so softly and calming while strocking king's cheeks  
it would be imposibble to king not to relax. so he deepen the kiss, putting his arms around ram's shoulders  
a bark made king stop.  
"it's ok" ram said, not letting the gaze of king go "he just wants attention, too bad, right now you're the only one who is getting it."  
ram pulled closer to kiss him again  
"wait, ram. where is he now?" he stopped ram again. so ram let him search for the puppy, who was right beside ram, laying with his tummy upwards  
"cute, isn't he?" ram said, while looking at the puppy lovingly  
king looked back at him, not feeling as nervous as he was before because his boyfriend was holding him, and the puppy seemed harmless  
"hey! didn't i have your whole attention?" he asked angrily-like  
"oh, true" ram said while looking back at him "can we kiss now?"  
king didn't reply, he just kissed his boyfriend, feeling like his fear of dogs can dissappear if ram is there to help him.


End file.
